


You're A Crazy Bitch

by roe87



Series: Fem Bucky/Rumlow [4]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Canon Divergence - No Hydra Takeover, Casual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Douchey But Not Evil Rumlow, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fem Bucky Barnes, Female Bucky Barnes, Happy Sex, Hook-Up, Humor, Rough Sex, SHIELD, SHIELD Agent Bucky Barnes, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Table Sex, Thirsty Bucky Barnes, Top Brock Rumlow, Vaginal Fingering, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex, power bottom bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87
Summary: A week ago, Bucky hooked up with Rumlow in a bar before finding out he was her new C.O.Now they work together, Bucky's being a little shit and teasing Rumlow at work to see what he'll do.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Series: Fem Bucky/Rumlow [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578910
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69
Collections: Rumbuck Prompts





	You're A Crazy Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Read the tags!
> 
> This is in my universe where there's no Hydra and Rumlow is just a regular douche at work. :D
> 
> This fic can be read as a standalone but it is a follow on from the [oops my drunk hook up is also my new boss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565597) fic too.
> 
> Title from the song by Buckcherry.
> 
> Btw, if you want to headcanon Bucky as a cis woman, trans woman, intersex or non binary fem for this fic, please go ahead!
> 
> ~~

  


  


  


Bucky had been on the STRIKE team for over a week now.

So far, so good. And neither her nor her C.O. had yet mentioned the fact that they'd hooked up as strangers in a bar that one time.

Well, not in words anyway, but Bucky was a little shit who enjoyed taunting Rumlow whenever possible by way of giving him knowing looks and also standing with her back to him a lot so he could check out her ass. Bucky knew he checked her out.

She had picked up Rumlow in the bar that time because the man was a total peacock. Bucky liked douchebags, it was a thing. Rumlow wasn't _too_ douchey at work, in fact he was a seductive combo of douchey mixed with competence, topped off with alpha male swagger.

Suffice to say, Bucky would've happily tapped that a second time. She was just waiting for him to make the first move, because it was more fun that way.

So, a few more well timed bending over to tie her boots on missions, sticking her ass in his line of sight, and a few flirty glances were sure to do the trick.

Bucky knew she'd won when, the next day, getting back from a mission she got a message from Rumlow to report for a debrief.

Bucky had to stop herself from smiling.

Hook, line, and sinker.

She kept her tac gear on because who didn't love a woman in uniform, and she knew she looked hot. Her hair was still tied back in a pony, a few wisps escaping, and she left it up. Bucky headed off to the room number Rumlow had sent: not the usual briefing room, a smaller room down the hall. Discreet, unlikely to be disturbed. Bucky's hopes were high.

She swiped in at the door and it opened for her. Rumlow was standing by the table, actually looking at a report.

Well, that was disappointing.

Bucky entered the room, the door swishing shut behind her. "You wanted to see me, sir?" she asked, approaching him.

Rumlow's eyes flicked up, and he waited a moment before responding. He did that sometimes, but to Bucky it was all part of the game. Rumlow tossed the report onto the table and stepped forward.

"Good work out there today, agent."

"Thank you, sir," Bucky said neutrally. She didn't need his praise nor did she seek it: pointing out to her that she'd done her job well was like remarking that the sky was blue. Bucky suspected that talk of the mission was either leading into a new mission, or had been a ruse to get her here.

She was hoping for ruse, and as Rumlow slowly started to circle around behind her, Bucky figured she may be in for a treat. She had to force herself not to smile, and stayed standing at parade rest as Rumlow circled her like a shark.

"You know your stuff," Rumlow went on.

Again, stating the obvious, Bucky thought, but if this meant she was going up in the world of Shield, that was fine. She didn't reply, waiting until Rumlow came back around in front of her where she could look at him.

Rumlow studied her, like he was trying to figure her out, tilting his head a little. It showed off his sharp cheekbones at that angle.

"If you keep it up," Rumlow told her, "they'll probably start offering you solo missions."

Bucky really hard to purse her lips to not make some quippy reply about _keeping it up_ , her mind's eye flashing back to that hot and steamy night, and just how long Rumlow could keep it up for.

Don't smile, Bucky, don't smile.

"Thank you, sir," she said, amazed at her own restraint.

"That what you want?" Rumlow asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Bucky's eyes dropped briefly, taking in Rumlow's bulging biceps in his tight undershirt. "I wouldn't say no," she said lowly, meeting his eyes.

Now she smiled.

Whether she was here for an actual briefing or not, she didn't care because, dammit, she was horny and she had noticed the way Rumlow looked at her too.

Rather than dance around each other all day, Bucky made the first move. The table was right there, so Bucky stepped over to it and sat her ass on the edge.

Rumlow watched her, which was what she wanted. Bucky set her hands on the table's edge, leaning back casually and spreading her legs out.

Rumlow's gaze instantly dropped down, zeroing in on her crotch. Bucky waited, she was patient.

Rumlow swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing. "Secure office," he bit out, and the room responded by dimming the lights and shutting off the power to the cameras.

Bucky couldn't help a smile. Looked like she was getting what she wanted. She stayed put, watching as Rumlow approached her slowly.

"Not gonna lie," he said hoarsely, eyes raking over her, "solo missions might be good for both of us, because you fucking distract me being on the team."

Bucky exhaled on a laugh. "Do I?" she replied, feigning innocence.

"You know you do," Rumlow said, standing between her open legs. "All I can think about is..." He reached out, tentative at first, the backs of his fingers touching Bucky's pants and running up the crease of her pussy. " _This_. And then I'm fucking hard," Rumlow said, making Bucky grin.

"Are you hard now, sir?" she asked, eyeing the telling bulge in his tac pants.

"Fuck," Rumlow answered. "Of course I'm fucking hard, you cocktease."

"Have you got a condom?" Bucky asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Rumlow nodded.

Of course he had a condom, Bucky thought, he was competent. She shifted herself to sit back on the table.

"Then it would be a shame to waste your boner," she said. "Fuck me here, sir. If you undress me?"

"Jesus," Rumlow hissed, and dropped down to a crouch. He started first on Bucky's boots, undoing them expertly.

Bucky watched him from her perch, allowed Rumlow to remove her boots one by one. He left her socks on, then got up so he could unbuckle her belt. Bucky leaned back casually, let him do all the work.

Rumlow hurriedly undid her pants, but Bucky didn't move to make it easy or help him, so Rumlow grabbed her around her hips and lifted, setting her to stand on the floor. Then he was crouching on one knee again, pulling Bucky's tac pants down her legs.

Bucky placed one hand on his head and enjoyed watching him hurry to undress her. He pulled the tight pants down and she lifted one foot at a time so he could work them off. Tossing her pants aside, Rumlow paused and looked up at her, his hands on her knees.

"You got panties on," he said, like he was surprised.

"I suspect not for long," Bucky replied, and unzipped her tac jacket so he'd have a better view of her body. Bucky let the jacket fall away, leaving her in her undershirt and panties in front of him.

Rumlow's hands crept up her thighs, fingers hooking around the material before tugging the panties down. He glanced up at her, like he was checking this was okay, so Bucky reached out and stroked her fingers through his hair.

"You gonna fuck me, daddy?" she murmured.

"You bet I am," he said, pulling her panties to the floor. He stood up and lifted her under her ass, hoisting her onto the table. Bucky went willingly, her ass secure on the table and she opened her legs wide in invitation.

Rumlow was still fully clothed, and there was something hot about that with Bucky half naked and her pussy on display. Rumlow stood between her legs and reached down, pushing at her thigh with one hand as the other grabbed and squeezed at her sex possessively.

"You gonna get all wet for me?" he growled.

Bucky exhaled in pleasure as Rumlow's fingers began stroking her folds. She knew she was getting wet already, and Rumlow let out a grunt of appreciation when the pads of his fingers found her hole.

"Yeah, you want it, don't you," he rasped, pushing one finger inside.

Bucky gasped softly, leaning back on the table and tilting her hips up. Yes, she wanted it: table sex at work? Hot damn.

Rumlow slid his finger out, and pushed two in together. Bucky moaned when his thumb found her clit and began rubbing it, his fingers sliding in and out of her at the same time.

"Yeah, just like that," Rumlow murmured, slowly working her to the brink of orgasm. Bucky got wet so fast that the sounds of Rumlow's fingers entering her became loud in the quiet room. Bucky moaned again, so close to coming. He was going just a little too slow for her to get off, and that seemed on purpose. She'd rather come with him inside her anyway.

"Get your dick out," she murmured, eyes half closed from lust.

"You want my dick," Rumlow replied smugly, still fingering her.

"Yes, sir," Bucky told him. "Wanna come on your dick."

"Well, since you asked so nice." Rumlow removed his fingers and hurried to unbuckle his belt.

Bucky watched lazily, waiting with her legs open as Rumlow shoved his pants down, his hard cock springing free. He opened a condom wrapper and she watched him roll the latex onto his fat cock. Bucky whimpered needily, then Rumlow stepped in close and got his hands in under her butt, sliding her to the edge of the table. Bucky gasped as he pushed his cock inside her, and the angle was amazing for hitting all the right spots.

"Ah," she moaned, as Rumlow pulled out and pushed inside again.

"You like that?" he rasped, holding onto her ass.

"Yes, sir," she gasped, as he started snapping his hips. "Ah!"

"Yeah, that's it," Rumlow growled, fucking her hard. The table shook and scraped on the floor. "Fucking cocktease," he rasped, slamming his hips into her. "Gonna fucking rail you for getting me worked up."

Bucky only gasped in response and clung onto him, loving the rough fuck. Every drag of his cock over her G-spot and Rumlow growling in her ear was sending her close to the edge again.

"Fuck me, daddy," she whispered.

Rumlow growled in response and paused his rhythm. His hand moved lightning fast, closing around Bucky's throat in a careful but firm grip. "Get down there," he snarled, pushing Bucky to lay back on the table. He held onto her throat and leaned over her as he snapped his hips, fucking her roughly.

Bucky loved being choked out. All her wishes were coming true today. She gave herself over to it, let him fuck her senseless and when she came mere moments later her orgasm was so strong it damn near wrecked her.

Bucky was gasping for air when Rumlow released her throat, and she lay there like a ragdoll as he started playing with her clit next, still snapping his hips and fucking her hard. He got her to come again, then he was coming too, crying out and hips stuttering as he emptied into her.

Bucky gazed absently up at the ceiling, totally blissed out as Rumlow cursed lightly under his breath.

"Damn, you're a crazy bitch," he said fondly.

Bucky smiled to herself. He was such an idiot.

"And what does that make you?" she asked, as he pulled out of her with a wince.

"Uh... a crazy bitch lover?" he said, and Bucky chuckled lightly.

"Damn right," she said, sitting up and on the edge of the table. "Fetch my clothes, would you?"

Rumlow looked at her in surprise, in the middle of removing his condom. "Fetch what?"

"My clothes," Bucky said, swinging her feet. "I can't go back outside with no clothes on. Tongues will be wagging."

Rumlow snorted a laugh. "Alright, alright." He disposed of the condom and pulled his pants back up, buckling his belt. He sighed like a much put upon man as he bent down to retrieve Bucky's panties and tac pants.

Bucky didn't move except to lift one foot in offering. Rumlow caught on quick and hooked the panties around her foot, so Bucky lifted the other foot and let him put them on her.

"Is this what you normally do?" Rumlow grumbled, bending over as he tried to work her tac pants onto her feet next.

Bucky only smiled in reply, and when he'd worked them and the panties up to her knees she lifted her arms out to him.

He lifted her down from the table. "Can't you dress yourself?" he complained, but he bent down again and did the work for her anyway. He pulled her panties up roughly, fingers lingering on her hips, then the tac pants next. He buckled her in, and when he was done Bucky sat back on the table and pointed her foot out.

Rumlow put her boots on one by one, crouching on one knee to do them up. When he was finished he looked up at her with a slight flush to his cheeks.

"Damn," he muttered. "Now I wanna fuck you again."

"Next time, sir." Bucky smiled at him as she hopped down from the table. She grabbed her jacket and slipped it on.

"Oh, and thanks for the debrief," she said before leaving.

  


  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Btw, I have a [Rumbuck discord server](https://discord.gg/RPmnpDt), if you wanted to come chat! It's for Bucky with nice Rumlow only.  
> (A good place to come prompt me about fics!)
> 
> I am also on [tumblr](http://jro616.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/jro616).


End file.
